If You're Going To San Francisco
by ExperimentalHeart
Summary: "Dave, what's San Francisco?" "A city with a bunch of hippies and earthquakes and shit every two seconds. Now shh."He continued, blushing just a bit."If you're going to San Francisco, you're gonna find some gentle people there..."Daverezi, Sadstuck. Oneshot; please rate & review. (Song lyrics- San Francisco by Scott McKenzie. Beautiful song that I managed to make sad; go listen.)


_**If you're going to San Francisco**_

_**Be sure to wear some flowers in your hair**_

_**If you're going to San Francisco**_

_**You're gonna meet some gentle people there**_

_ He held her on his lap, one arm encircling her waist. For once, his face was set in a tranquil expression, all the muscles in his body relaxed. From behind his shades, he gazed at her, crimson eyes regarding her with affection. She giggled softly. _

_ "Hey, Mister Strider, what do you think you're doing with these on?" She reached up and pulled his shades off, enfolding them between her slender fingers. Out of reflex, he reached out to take them back, then stopped mid-movement. Giving a quiet chuckle, he compensated by simply pushing his hair back, eyes flickering up to meet hers. The girl on his lap gave a dainty sniff of the air, then burst into a grin._

_ "Beautiful." she murmured. A small smile spread over Dave's face._

_ "You mean you, TZ? 'Cause you're beautiful, too." He leaned in to bestow a gentle kiss to the top corner of her mouth, pulling away after a few seconds. A tiny bit of teal appeared on Terezi's face._

_ "You're pretty smooth, Dave. Didn't you tell me once that you're a smooth criminal or something? I might have to prosecute." She smirked, tone teasing, and twirled a lock of his hair around her index finger. He batted her hand away, faking annoyance._

_ "You're either gettin' mushy or legal on me, I can't tell which. That's a song reference or some shit, I don't remember...But I am pretty criminal, if I do say so myself." Terezi leaned back, back resting on his chest, hair tickling his jawline. She made a sound like a slight purr, obviously content as she was. _

_ "I like music." Terezi answered almost thoughtfully, gazing off into the distance, where a brightly patterned sky hung over the scene. Though she couldn't see it, the various colors filled her nose, making her facial features relax in a way similar to Dave's. "Nepeta and I used to be good friends, and she was always singing. It got a little annoying, sometimes, but it made me smile." The Libra grinned, remembering. Dave blinked, appearing to recall something._

_ "...You like music, huh? So do I. When my bro was like fifteen, I was just a baby, and he used to sing to me all the time. It's probably the reason I like to sing, plus my raps, and if you tell anyone that I'll have to kill you." He scowled the barest fraction, mainly to protect his reputation. Terezi laughed._

_ "Aww, Dave, are you saying you're not as tough as I thought you were?" She sobered up with her next statement. "That's okay. I like you anyway." Dave fell silent for a few minutes, then cleared his throat, shifting under her._

_ "Hey, TZ, sit up for a second? I gotta fix my posture for a sec." At the curious look she gave him, he returned it with a cryptic, one-shouldered shrug. Terezi sat up, scooting down his legs a little so he could return to a typical seated position. A crafty, good-natured expression appeared on Dave's face and he cleared his throat again, silently wishing he had his shades back. Ignoring that feeling, he began to sing quietly, under his breath at first. _

_ "__**If you're going to San Francisco, be sure to wear some flowers in your hair...**__"_

_ "Dave, what's San Francisco?"_

_ "Some city with a bunch of hippies and earthquakes and shit every two seconds. Shh." He continued, blushing just a bit. "__**If you're going to San Francisco, you're gonna find some gentle people there..." **_

_ Terezi lay back on his chest, closing her eyes as she listened to the human sing to her. He wrapped an arm around her, doing the same as he whispered the next verse into her hair. _

_ "__**For those who come to San Francisco, summertime will be a love-in there...in the streets of San Francisco, gentle people with flowers in their hair..."**__ He ran a hand through hers, keeping this motion even as he continued with the song. Terezi remained quiet, relaxing against him as the boy sang. When he reached the last line, she sang along with him, her normal muffled, metallic voice going up a little as it merged in harmony with his._

_ "__**If you come, to San-Fran-cisco...Summertime, will be a love-in there...**__" When they both stopped, she murmured without words, nuzzling into his neck._

_ "That was pretty, Dave. You should sing more often!~" _

_ "Breathe a word..." He trailed off, having planned to finish his sentence with a threat, but not thinking of one he would actually use on her. The troll girl seemed amused._

_ "Or you'll what?" Turning, she leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Dave froze up in surprise, before cupping her chin and kissing her back, lips meeting her own soft black ones. He smiled into their kiss, which felt like he did at the moment. Gentle, sweet, and not something he'd ever take back. When Terezi pulled back, he spent a moment just gazing at her, a fond look on his face._

_ "...Hey, Terezi?"_

_ "Mhm?" she replied, voice more tender than usual. _

_ "I...I think I love you." Dave smiled hesitantly, inwardly a ball of nerves, hoping she wouldn't reject him. However, if anything, it seemed that his statement made her happy._

_ "Silly Strider. Don't you know that I love you too?"_

_ Her nose was clogged up, not with physical substance but with aroma, the overpowering smell of blue raspberry filling her sinuses. The wet sensation of her own blood pooling against her stomach made her flinch, feeling the wetness as it stained the waistband of her jeans. She coughed once, wetly, clearing a little bit of blood from her throat. Rolling over onto her side, she spat it out onto the ground, the action just making her cough more. She then had no choice but to return to her position on her back, pain overwhelming her, senses swimming with the stinging brute front of it. _

_ Then she was dimly aware of being shaken, first gently and then with more force, and a voice ringing in her ears. "TZ?! T-Terezi, what the hell, talk to me, get up, you have to get up-!" Dave. Her heart clenched, a strong sense of emotional pain joining the horrible burning in her stomach. It hurt so badly; she felt like she was going to fall to pieces, and she couldn't do anything but raise her hand to weakly hold her stomach as her teal blood soaked through the thin fabric of her t-shirt. She heard Dave drop to his knees at her head, his hand going to her forehead, frantically feeling it on some human whim. He pushed her hair back quickly, as he used to when they were together, only now it held much more panic than affection. She smelled his distress and reached out, searching for his hand, trying to comfort him._

_ "D-Dave, calm down, it's okay..." Even as she reassured him, she knew it was not. The strength was gradually draining out of her limbs, and another cough made her whole body shake as she searched for the power to speak. Terezi found his hand and clutched it, feeling him squeeze her hand like the world was ending. In a sense, it was- at least her world._

_ "Fuck, TZ, I- Fuck, how do I help, there's gotta be something I can __**do**__-" She felt him moving around, one of his hands moving the one on her stomach aside to feel it. Terezi winced as her blood stained his fingers, but he was too horrified to care. His hand traced up to feel where her heart was, an odd sound coming from him as he detected the offbeat, irregular beats. No doubt, he knew she was dying, and she struggled for words. She didn't want him to be this upset. She would feel horrible if he was upset because of her, and she couldn't let it happen. Even in death, she would never forgive herself if she did._

_ "N-No, Dave, I...I'm dying. I'm so, so sorry..." The Libra felt herself weakening, voice dying down like that of a frightened child. Then, past the scent of her own blood, her senses told her what Dave's odd sound had been._

_ The boy was crying. At this discovery, she tugged on the only thing she could reach, which was his pants leg. Dave took her hand again, and she shook her head from side to side, eyes open. Though she couldn't see it, she knew he was looking into hers. _

_ "Don't cry, Dave...Please..."_

_ "I'm sorry, TZ, please, there's gotta be something I can do, don't leave me!" Dave's voice trembled, all of his normal composure gone, more tears flowing down his cheeks. She shushed him, the wordless whisper breaking off midway as the troll tried to stifle a cough, a little blood spilling onto her lips._

_ "Don't cry." Terezi repeated softly, squeezing his hand. "Dave, can you d-do something for me...?"  
"Anything." Dave vowed, voice scarcely above a whisper._

_ "...Sing for me...?"_

_ He immediately knew what she wanted, but it took him a second to fufill it. He forced the tears away with a third clearing of his throat, blinking back the ones that stung his eyes now. He wasn't going to refuse her of her last wish. With another glance, he could see she was almost gone. Dave shuddered, intertwining his fingers with hers._

_ "S-Sure thing, TZ, just...I love you, don't forget that, o-okay?" He stammered on the last word, tears choking up his voice again. Slowly, she nodded, eyes closing equally slowly. She wasn't dead yet, but she would soon be._

_ "...I won't...I love you too, Dave. Y-You're the best thing that ever happened to a girl like me. Now, t-take me to San Francisco with you..."_

_ He couldn't stop the tears from flowing again, but didn't fight them off as he began to sing to her, voice breaking. But he sang anyway, even through his occasional sobs. "If you're going to San Francisco, be sure to wear some flowers in your hair...If you're going, to San-Fran-cisco, you're gonna meet some gentle people there..."_

_ "...For those who come, to San-Fran-cisco, summertime, will b-be a love-in there...In the streets, of San-Fran-cisco; gentle people, with flowers in their hair..."_

_ She smiled even as the remaining strength began to leave her body for good, her grip loosening on his hand. And sure enough, the last thing she heard was,_

_ "For those who come, to San-Fran-cisco, be sure to wear- some flowers in your hair...If you come, to San-Fran-cisco...Summertime, will be a love-in, there..."_

_ "I love you, Terezi."_

_ "...I love you, Dave."_

_ Then, she was gone, the sound of Dave's voice following her, the feel of his hand to take her there with him._

_ To the human city of San Francisco._


End file.
